


Eggshells Toss of the coin

by Firehedgehog



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gender Changes, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Navi hybrids, Pranks, always pregnant, crackfic, sex crazy, very very fertile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to DarkHybridChild. Enzans Female. Fortes at Fault. Netto is running away in fear of female neo wrath. Blues just wished there was navi alcohol. Crackfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkHybridChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHybridChild/gifts).



> wish i owned the plot, but this universe is owned by DarkHybridChild, i do own anything original, and thank DarkHybridChild for letting em write this crack for that verse. you can find the original on ffnet here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2610660/1/Different-Side-Of-The-Coin

Eggshells Toss of the coin  
By Firehedgehog  
Dedicated to darkhybridchild

Part One

Enzan was not a happy customer to fate at that moment, in fact he was ready to wrap her hands around fates neck and strangle till it died.

You heard that right, her.. As in Enzan was a female at this all too not so blessed minute.

The neo female wanted her third leg back now, and did not want to find out what this red tide of doom was he'd heard whispered about.

She had a feeling Netto was linked to this, even though it was Forte screwing with a machine that did this.

Either way, Forte was going down.

OoOoO

Netto Hikari was enjoying himself, the sun was high in the sky warming the air, and the soft breeze kept everything at a comfortable level.

The human-data hybrid was in the local park, his silver hair reflecting light back at almost blinding levels and he was wearing black at the moment.

He felt relaxed, and since Rockman was home he wasn't even being nagged to catch up on his school work.

His mind went month back, where all the chaos was and his time under dark blues.

It had been amazing yet horrifying, it all seemed a dream if not for the abilities he had gained from becoming partially data.

He looked at his hands, fingerless gloves covered them, with barely any attention he changed there colour and grafted the Hikari symbol on them.

Child's play.

"I should head out, I have a Date to get to," Netto smirked, and yes by date he meant a romantic date.

OoOoO

It took him three hours to track down Forte, who amazingly enough was in a Cyber café connected to a café in town.

"Blues, get to him," he ordered his navi, the red navi quickly headed to the solo navi, then froze as he realized the solo navi was making out with another navi.. A familiar navi who in reality wasn't a navi.

OoOoO

If Blues had been human, he would have had nightmares of his time as Dark Blues.

Instead he had the navi version of memory flashes during recharge, and he had many regrets over that time.

The fact Hikari Netto had forgiven him meant nothing, he couldn't forgive himself. How many he hurt, how many lives he'd destroyed. And who knew how many, long term side effects there would be for Netto in the near and far future.

He still had a crush on the data-human hybrid, but for his transgressions he'd never go after the teen again.

Yet, with the fact Forte was making out with Netto disguised as his navi self was insane, yet not as insane as his genderbent operator.

Damn it, when would someone create a navi version of alcohol. This would be the time he'd try to get drunk.

OoOoO

Forte was annoyed when Netto stopped making out with him, and snarled seeinga very white Blues in the net café.

"I'll be right back," Netto said, and vanished back to the real world.

"Cock blocker," Forte snarled.

OoOoO

When Netto appeared in the real world, he expected to see Enzan.

Instead a rather cute girl in ill fitting male clothing stood there, but her clued him in that something odd was going on here. There was only one person he knew with egg shell style dual hair, and while this was a female it could only be...

"Enzan?" Netto asked in disbelief, taking in the small rounds on his... err her chest known as breasts. The rounded softed features, and the doll like quality of her face.

He gave a cry as Enzan grabbed him and shook hard, his head flopped violently either way.

"Tell that bastard Forte to change me back to normal now, I'm going to turn him into data particles," Enzan raged.

"Um.. How about no to deleting my boyfriend," Netto said escaping the neo girls grasp.

"Boy... Boyfriend," Enzan squeaked, and Netto edged away hearing the squeak.

"Yeah, as in doing things together as couples do and making out," Netto smirked, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

Enzan went still, then screamed.

Netto ran for it, looking for escape onto the net.

TBC


	2. Part Two

This is a play in Dark-chans Different Side Of The Coin universe, alternate storyline of course since she's still working on it and this is crack.  
Permission was given by Dark-chan :D

Eggshells Toss of the coin  
By Firehedgehog  
Dedicated to darkhybridchild  
Part Two

Rockman was embarrassed, he loved Netto to bits but sometimes his NetOp drove him up a cyber wall.

Mind you, he wouldn't trade the brunette for anything. Especially after the scare he'd had of Dark Blues kidnapping him, he'd had the navi version of nightmares over that.

Yet... it also pissed off that tiny shard of him that was a bit more negative, at the rate Dark Blues had been corrupting netto-kun he swore they'd find them in the end being a couple.

Blues better not try to continue that part of the relationship with Netto, he had enough data hiccups when Netto started going out with Forte.

'Really, Forte of all people?' Rockman thought in protest, but it was true the dark shadow had calmed down a lot since the... dating had begun.

But apparently, Netto had corrupted Forte in the end.

They just had to bond over pranks of all things.

OoOoO

Netto snickered as he spotted a good spot to hide and prank at the same time, he leapt into the store and rushed behind some racks and changed both his features and clothing.

He giggled again.

OoOoO

An Enzan seeing red rushed into the store, he'd barely seen the data hybrid whirl inside.

"Give me my tonker back you bastard!" Enzan screamed, the whole store froze and Enzan froze realizing what type of store it was.

A female Maternity store, who's only customer at the moment was a short rather busty woman of about twenty who's rather pregnant belly looked ready to spawn any moment.

"Ack, sorry!" Enzan said and fled, that was not something he... er she needed to see with her new gender.

OoOoO

Netto stared at the retreating neo girl, then giggled being careful of his belly he left the store. He hadn't expected that, but he really had to get out of this form.

He'd made this form as real as he could, since Enzan was good spotting things that didn't work right. Such at the stage of pregnancy this form was, a baby would be rather active and with these clothing a baby would be kicking and it would show on the surface.

He placed a hand on his belly wondering if a real pregnancy felt like this, but even as a data hybrid he was still male.

"Too bad I couldn't make you that way in truth," Forte leered from Rockman's Pet, where he'd linked to somewhere along the run.

Netto felt his whole face go red, and he slipped into an alley and shifted into his true form but with his now usual silver hair.

"You are in no way switching Netto-kuns gender all the way just to find out if you can get him pregnant," Rockman shouted also in the Pet.

Feeling embarrassed even more, Netto decided it was time to go home.

OoOoO

"I'm home mama," Netto said as slipped into the house, his mother was in the kitchen making curry from the smell of it.

"Laika-kun called, he left a message on the answering machine," his mother called.

"Hai," he said pressing the message button.

"Hikari, how real is the prank on Enzan.. Call," laikas voice said, then the message ended.

"Dark Blues was right, this world is filled with perverts," Netto said in disbelief.

TBC

Omakes

"Too bad I couldn't make you that way in truth," Forte leered from Rockman's Pet, where he'd linked to somewhere along the run.

Netto felt his whole face go red, and he slipped into an alley to shift into his true form but with his now usual silver hair.

"You are in no way switching Netto-kuns gender all the way just to find out if you can get him pregnant," Rockman shouted also in the Pet.

"Um... I can't shift anything," Netto said bewildered.

"What, but you can't go around looking pregnant," Rockman protested.

Forte muttered about big bellies and babies under his breath.

"Oh..." Netto said shocked suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Rockman asked.

"Well apparently I crafted this body much to well, my water just broke and I went into labour," Netto said wincing.

Several hours later Netto gave birth to a female data hybrid and he was finally able to switch back to normal.

"Is there even another father?" Netto said bewildered, meanwhile his mother was doing the grandmother dance.


	3. Part Three

Eggshells Toss of the coin  
By Firehedgehog  
Dedicated to darkhybridchild  
Part Three

"Navi Alcohol?" Netto asked the blond haired girl, Yaito smirked at the older teenager holding a bunch of speciality chips in her hand. Sure there were drink chips, but those were to return energy. These were not.

"My idea, a series of food chips will be next. After all there are already car chips for racing servers, so why now," Yaito said dropping them in his hands, knowing that the data hybrid would be a perfect ginny pig.

"So it includes everything, even hangovers if you have to much?" he asked curious.

"Yup, enjoy and tell me what your navi buddies think," she said walking away.

"I sense possibilities," Netto smirked.

OoOoO

Enzan wasn't quite sure how Laika had found out about her new gender, but the soldier had popped up at his place and showed he enjoyed that form as much as the real one.

Even now she was sore down below, it was quite different as a women then a man.

Of course, being a man in a womens body, a gay man he didn't realize that they should have used protection.

Poor silly man.

OoOoO

"Ohh... always wondered what alcohol was like, humans seem to be crazy about it," Forte mused as Netto began to study the chips codes, so he could use create the drinks while on the net and without the chips.

"I'm only a few years away from being legal to drink, might be hard to get one though. By body seems to age slower as a hybrid," Netto pouted, that was one thing his father had been able to find out about his new state.

Rockman of course had wandered off, not wanting to be there when the alcohol came out, having no desire for it.

"Youth has advantages," Forte said as Netto finally slipped into the cyberworld of his home computer, he turned to see that Blues was there looking annoyed, probably another message from Enzan for a cure to his new gender.

"Blues, come try Yaito's new chips," netto said grinning, code curling around him and a large amount of alcohol appearing on a data table.

"Better then going back to be sent back," Blue said walking towards them.

OoOoO

Enzan sighed as she looked at her fathers downed form, she had come to see the man after creating a legal identity for her new form.

Apparently a gender change was just a bit too much for him, strange that the rest of the company just shrugged.

Feeling silly she poked him, yup.. dead.

"The king is dead, Long live the queen," she said, then sighed, she'd been around Netto too much.

OoOoO

Netto had long ago lost himself in the Haze of alcohol, and discovered something that he and Forte hadn't been able to do yet.

Navis were fully functional. And even with that he was able to do the Navi version of sex with data merging.

He knew that he was in a version of a cyber bed, beyond drunk and apparently a sex addict when drunk. Heck, apparently they'd grabbed the drunk Blues to join them.

This definitely got rid of his blue balls.

OoOoO

"Laika," Enzan said, as her lover came into her new office. Apparently the doctors had expected a heart attack, so the company came to him in a manner of hours.

"Enzan," Laika said closing the door behind him.

"You know, I have a brand new desk just the right size," Enzan leered, her new female form was making them sex addicts.

"Good," Laika said, his pants showing his swelling.

OoOoO

"We were drunk for three days," Netto said in disbelief as he nursed his hangover, he'd finally come aware enough to realize he should probably to the real world. He woken in between an unconscious Forte and Blues, still a partial Data Merge and Blue buried deep inside him with his nice mast.

"Yes, its a good thing its summer," Rockman said blushing, he'd gone on the computer briefly to find out that the two navis and Netto were quiet flexible.

"Shower and then getting dressed and food," Netto sighed, wishing that his body wasn't still telling him to go back and jump Forte and Blues. Apparently that much sex, had set his sex drive to overdrive. He smirked, and wondered if he could convince the two to keep it a threesome.

Awhile later as he dressed he frowned as he had to let his belt out a bit.

"When did I gain that much weight?" he said bewildered.

OoOoO

"Hikari," Enzan said when she finally bumped into the data hybrid a few hours later, Laika jumping her had definitely cooled her down.

"Enzan," Netto said.

"When you see Forte again, tell him i want to know how to switch back and forth," the neo female told him.

"Um.. sure?" Netto said blinking.

"Did you gain weight?" Enzan said frowning.

"Just don't know when," Netto blushed.

OoOoO

Netto got home as the sun was setting, finished all his errands and dropping Rockman off for maintenance with his papa.

"Your late," a voice said from his computer, as he walked into his room after dinner.

"Your just early," Netto smirked, seeing both Forte and Blues waiting for him.

"I don't think we need alcohol this time," Blues smirked back, apparently the duo had decided it was saner to share Netto.

"Let me just tell mama, I'll be gone for a few days," netto told the two, and they looked even hungrier for Netto at that.

OoOoO

Apparently Forte had a hideaway in the area between servers, and he pulled Netto and Blues into it. Netto whistled, the place looked like a high class bedroom with a rather giant bed.

"Very nice, looks nicer then the data bed in my computer," Netto told the dark navi, he shifted his data and he stood there as naked as the day he was born.

"One of these days, we really have to find out who made navis fully functional," Blue said, Netto laughed as his lovers or were they mates now pulled him down onto plush covers.

OoOoO

"Has Forte got in touch with you yet?" laika asked as Enzan got home, at the moment the taller teen wasn't quite moved in yet.. hear that yet part?

"Not yet, but i plan to be male again soon. But i think i rather enjoy being female too. Stay the night," she said to him, he leered.

"Come to my parlour said the spider to the fly..." she whispered leading the way to the bedroom.

OoOoO

"Okay, its not my imagination," Netto frowned, he'd been there two days and his stomach was swelling in noticeable ways.

"If you were female, I'd think you were either five to six months pregnant," Blue frowned.

"But... I'm male. Its impossible," netto said in disbelief, placing a hand on the swell, his eyes widened and he felt butterfly moments inside.

"You forget that Navi's are not human, and your half data," Forte said, caressing the swell of Nettos stomach.

"We need to see papa," Netto said forming data around him, but adjusting it enough to hide the swell of his belly.

They all headed for the links to Dr Hikaris private lab.

OoOoO

Yuchiro was surprised when his son appeared in a burst of data, sure he'd seen netto do it before but it still surprised him.

""Whats wrong netto-kun?" he asked his son.

"I need you to check something," Netto said blushing.

"What is it Netto?" Yuchiro asked.

"This," netto said pulling his jacket back, to show the now noticeable swell of his stomach that looked remarkably like a pregnant belly.

Yuchiro fainted.

OoOoO

Netto stared at his papa's downed form then sighed, he went to the small fridge in the lab for water and splashed the downed man.

"Yes, i look pregnant. But the first time i had sex was five days ago, so what now papa," Netto said rolling his eyes, the man blinked trying not to faint again.

"I.. need to scan you, yes scan you," the man said wildly.

OoOoO

Netto lay quietly on a bed, with a machine scanning him, a machine papa had made to scan netto's body after he had returned home after Dark blues. It was quiet uncomfortable, as his bladder was telling him he needed to pee and his swelling stomach was putting more weight on him then he was used to.

"Er..." Papa said from his computer, Netto sighed for the man seemed to become stupid with his son looking pregnant.

'Well," netto demanded.

"Your.. definitely pregnant, with data hybrids," Papa said, nettos eyes widened.

"Wait, as in more then one," he said catching the fact he'd said hybrids.

"Twins, and it seems that as a hybrids the growth rate of the twins is a day is a month. Also..for some reason my system is telling me that your data is set to permanent sex mode," he said in disbelief, well.. at least that explained why netto was still craving sex.

"Wonder how Forte and Blues will take to being dads," Netto said in disbelief, and realizing eh only had a few days till eb gave birth. Yikes.. birth, how would that happen.

"Those two defiled my baby!" papa shouted, he screamed and ran into his office then ran out again.

With a sword.

"How dare you defile my teenage baby!" the man said, then ran out of teh lab.

"Riiiiight," netto said.

OoOoO

"Pregnant... grandbabies," his mother said wide eyed, netto winced waiting for the freak out to begin, instead she squealed.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" she cheered, pulling out fans and starting to dance known to the anime verse as the grandmother dance.

"Its twins, and Forte and Blues are the dads," he said in disbelief.

"Ohhh... I have to get the nursery ready," she said running to the basement door

OoOoO

"You won't take me alive," Rockman screamed, running away from Netto while they were on the net.

"Wait what?" he said in disbelief.

He'd finally gotten Rockman back

Omake:

By dark-chan

Enzan: ...Time to get a new king, then. _ *grabs Laika*

Laika: O_O Oh sh-*dragged away*


	4. Part Four

Eggshells Toss of the coin  
By Firehedgehog  
Dedicated to darkhybridchild  
Part Four

Rockman was a bit nervous, his operator had turned into a sex fiend and when Netto came home looking pregnant Rockman knew what had happened.

Netto-kun must have been kidnapped and replaced by aliens after he'd left with Forte and Blues.

"Rockman... I'm not an alien," Netto sighed, from outside the place Rockman was hiding on the web.

"No way, you disappear for sex for days and when you come back you look pregnant, alien imposter," Rockman shouted.

"I am pregnant Rock! I just never realized as a hybrid I could get pregnant," Netto protested, he would of had Blues and Forte here helping but papa was still trying to delete them so they were hiding deep in the web.

"But human pregnancies take months.." Rockman protested.

"Hybrid," Netto said simply.

Finally Rockman peered around the data crate of all things he was behind to look at the hybrid. He read to all his sensors as Netto, with a new thread of data that centred on the new dome of a stomach.

"This would only happen to you," Rockman sighed.

"So.. you want to be there uncle Rockman," Netto said grinning.

"Wait.. them as in more then one?" Rockman said in shock.

"Yeah, twins," Netto smirked.

Rockman fainted.

OoOoO

For the first time in days Netto slept in his own bed, wearing clothing he'd adjusted with data. Underwear, a huge white t-shirt, and loose grey sweatpants. They were loose enough to not bother his sensitive pregnant body, and he needed loose clothing with his rapid pregnancy.

A month a day, he was already five months along and huge and tomorrow he would be bigger. Now that he was aware, he could feel the shifts of the twins inside him.

In four days he;d give birth... somehow.

But was there a navi version of protection, because his body was set to sex now and he was not stopping.

Well, at least his mother didn't seem to mind since she seemed to be setting up an army of cribs.

"Hikari Netto, Mother of the hybrid race," Netto said then snorted.

Sleep soon carried him off.

OoOoO

Enzan had woken up by throwing up, and continued to so for several hours.

Laika didn't take long to convince him to go to her doctor, one who knew her original gender.

"Wait.. repeat that," Enzan said paling.

"Your results say your pregnant," The doctor said, Enzan then tried to strangle Laika to death.

OoOoO

"Aw man..." Netto said as he slowly climbed out of bed, he had definitely huge at his sixth day/month, he really hoped he was only carrying twins he was so large.

"Good morning Netto-kun," Rockman said as his netOp changed into comfy day clothing. A Orange tank top (data sized) that showed off his large belly proudly, and what he called male maternity shorts. And it wasn't exactly like he was going anywhere, a pregnant male teenager would be a little too noticeable but hopefully his lovers would pop up soon for some fun.

"Give me Curry now," Netto growled, it was a good thing hsi vravinsg were Curry because he was already obsessed with the spiced food.

OoOoO

"I'm.. hick.. to young to be a grandfather," Yuchiro said, rather drunk.

"There there," the man next to him said, patting his back.

"Hick... worse.. hick.. my wife keeps on about on the phone since she found out.. hick.. about army of babies," Yuchiro sniffled.

"Can i go now?" Wily asked the skunk drunk man, if Hikari Netto was reproducing he was moving to the North Pole.

And really how the heck did the man find his latest hide out while drunk.

At least it wasn't that red haired kid Archie this time, him and his Riverdale friends.. almost as bad as Hiakri.

OoOoO

Netto hummed to himself as he typed at his computer, every now and then he'd run for the bathroom to pee because of his pregnancy reduced bladder. He had decided to finish school, with the babies due in a few days he didn't want to miss anything because of classes.

Sure he goofed a lot at school, and seemed an idiot half the time, but if one actually looked at his scores he was the highest in class grade wise. He hadn't graduated out, because he liked being around his friends.

And it wasn't like he couldn't support himself, since Dark Blues took him he learned to program from the navi side. He was now making and selling high ending programs, since he was able to come home after dark Blue was defeated. His bank account was quiet nice you know, he was just not spending it on silly things like mansions and such.

"Netto-kun, Enzan.. chan? Is here," His Mother called, Netto blinked since Fortes prank should have run out by now. Was he still female.

"Hikari, where is Forte!" Enzan demanded, yup still female.

"Around," Netto said pressing send, and hoping that this would let him graduate, then spun around pregnant belly on display.

"What the hell," Enzan swore.

"Hybrid, apparently can get knocked up. A month is a day, I'm six months along today. By the way, Blues is one of the twins dads," Netto said smirking.

Enzan whimpered.

At the insanely large Belly on a male, and really hoping she/he wouldn't be that big.

"Why are you still female, that should have ended days ago?" Netto asked blinking.

"I.. ah... I'm pregnant," Enzan said faintly.

"You do know that protection exists right, at least for humans... really need to create one for hybrids," Netto muttered.

"Protection?" Enzan said feeling dizzy.

"I really don't want to know," Netto sighed.

OoOoO

"He's gone," Foret said seeing Enzan leaving the Hikari home in a daze.

"Escaped dad?" Netto smirked as the two popped onto his computer.

"He's out totally drunk now," Blue said chuckling.

"Let me tell mom I'm heading to the web, as long as were back on my eighth day so I'll be back before I go into labour I'll be fine. She wants to be there for the babies birth," Netto said getting up, and waddling from the room.

"He's definitely having more then two isn't he?" Blues asked Forte.

"I'm surprised the scan only picked up two, as is he looks more like nine months along then six," Forte said.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Blues asked worriedly.

"Do you really want to be banned from sex, after all this probably won't be his last pregnancy," Forte said giving him a bland look.

"Right, good point," Blue said, and soon enjoyed teh sight of Netto waddling back into his room.

"Our bed is waiting," Forte smirked, linking them to his home and its large large bed.

Netto did enjoy them showing that even in his state it was very fun.

OoOoO

While Netto was being shown how pregnant sex could be fun, his mother did something a bit naughty. The house next to them had been empty for months, and she had money saved she'd been saving for whenever Netto got married.

She didn't exactly see that happening now.

But still she had alooot saved.

So she bought the house next door, and put it in Netto's name.

Really, did her baby really think it was twins with how big he was?

Humming to herself she was soon setting up Nettos new house, with its army of cribs.

And if there was suddenly a hidden underground pathway between the basements, she wasn't saying anything.

OoOoO

Eight days.. he was Eight days pregnant, otherwise known in his new hybrid biology eight months pregnant.

Worse, he didn't seem to be able to walk or move much on his own.

And the babies, definitely not just twins he realized were kicking the ever living data out of his insides.

Netto lay between his recharging lovers, his hands on his bare huge belly. He could feel the active movements of the data hybrids inside, and even though it was his body his data half could not tell him how many grew inside him.

He was scared yet also gleeful, tomorrow was his ninth month but he knew that with this many he could go into labour anytime now.

How the heck was he suppose to give birth anyway, he'd checked and he still only had male equipment down there. Blues and Forte had gleefully helped check.

"Wha..." Netto said, realizing his nipples were over sensitive and milk bound... oh my gooood. Feeling down his chest he found five more sets, he had twelve nipples all in the process of feeling milk bound.

"Neko Virus..." Netto said in disbelief at what his data told him, not the full thing but enough to screw with his already screwy body.

"Blues.. why the heck didn't you make sure to get the whole virus out of your system," Netto moaned, as the data is his system finally reported the source. At least it only gave his nipples like a female cat, his hybrid state saved him from the other problems.

Like the ears or tail.. or cat behaviour.

Of course the world liked to screw with him.

He went into labour.

OoOoO

In one part of the city, a drunk man was arrested for trying to kill someone that looked like Forte and Blues.

In the Hikari Household, his mother began to dance the baby dance.

In a hidden base a man began to move to the North pole, which was interrupted by Kids with a mystery van this time.

Enzan.. was hating morning sickness with all her fibre.

OoOoO

Netto was starting to panic, he couldn't seem to wake his lovers from recharge.

He whimpered at how fast his body was going through contractions, worse in his condition he couldn't get to the real world safely.

How the heck were the kids suppose to get out of him, it better not come from his ass.

Crying he made his way across the room to where a day bed was against the wall, laying himself on it.

Suddenly he screamed in pain, he whimpered but he could see his scream had woken his boys.

"Netto," Forte said taking his hand while Blues took his other.

"Nipples," Blues said in shock.

"You.. whimper.. infected me with whatever was left of the Neko virus in you idiot," Netto said actually crying, tears slipping down his face from contractions.

Netto screamed again as pain lanced his belly, then he shivered.

"Holy!" Blues said as Nettos belly seemed to glow.

"Like a bad movie," Forte said.

"Not now," Netto hissed.

Confused Blues placed a hand on his belly, and blinked as his hand continued down. Frowning eh let go of Netto and reached pass the glow with both hands, then gently pulled out.

A Babies cry filled the air.

The there stared in shock, then the two navis began to gently remove the babies inside placing those out on the bed.

Half an hour later, there were six babies on the day bed, and Nettos stomach looked like it had pre-pregnancy.

"Riiight, you two figure out diapers and clothing for them," Netto said, looking at the there boys and there girls. He was still, even if he gave birth like that... birth was still painful.

"Meanwhile... I think the virus had the idea on giving me this many nipples at once," Netto said, knowing that the newborn hybrids would soon be hungry.

Well, at least he soon found out his nipples definitely had enough for more then size babies.

"At least there not breasts, I just have to wear a shirt to hide them," Netto would say later, even if it could get awkward when they became milk bound and started getting painful.


End file.
